


【萨闪萨】另一种可能|Another Possibility

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: The Time Remnant appeared in the STAR Lab after the Team Flash came back together in 2024.





	【萨闪萨】另一种可能|Another Possibility

2024年重启Team Flash之后的Barry遇见还没有杀死Iris的Savitar的if线

含有微量萨闪萨

拉了老蝉头出来鞭尸（其实是老蝉头和迪沃的结合？）反正第三季的2024年没提过他（而且我实在想不出反派了x

大家叫时间残余叫艾伦

大概是大型OOC现场（第一次下海搞西皮请见谅）

【1】  
当他醒来的时候，一眼就认出了坐在他床边的红色身影。那是Barry Allen，一个比他离开时还要年长的Barry Allen。他想要说话，却发现自己只能发出喑哑的声音。  
旁边的人意识到他醒了，体贴的给他喂了点水。他听见那人的声音：“你从实验室忽然打开的缺口里掉了出来，全身上下有13处骨折和2处大面积擦伤以及其他零碎的小伤口。不管你之前去了哪儿，在接下来的一段时间里，你都得一直呆在S.T.A.R. Lab了。”  
Barry停顿了一会儿，最终还是把接下来的话说出口，“虽然不知道是什么原因，但你暂时失去了你的速度。”  
“暂时？”床上的人嘶哑地问道。  
“我们会帮助你的，只要你还愿意相信我的话。”  
他的时间残余闭上眼，发出了意味不明的嘲讽声。  
Barry听见屋外Cisco叫他的声音。“抱歉，我得出去了。我一会儿再来看你。”

【2】  
Barry最近有些心烦。一是因为他们还是没有抓到在中城胡作非为的Cicada，二则是因为至今还躺在实验室病床上的时间残余。除了必须的接触以外，他的时间残余不愿意跟他们有着更进一步的交流。他知道这是他过去的自私造成了这一切，而他现在只能努力的弥补之前的过错。  
Barry成了病床前的常客。他们谈了很多。不，应该说主要是Barry说，时间残余听，偶尔会得到两句都这么大了居然还如此天真的嘲讽。Team Flash的伙伴们都叫时间残余Allen，只有他一个人固执地叫他Barry。他能感觉到对方对他的态度正渐渐软化，这大概是个好的兆头。

【3】  
但矛盾终究还是爆发了。  
那天他们谈到了未来。躺在病床上的Mr. Allen手上的石膏已经拆了，住进了S.T.A.R. Lab空余的房间。  
Barry说到等他伤好之后可以住进自己现在的公寓，就算他们之前有过一些不合，但无论是他还是其他成员都欢迎他再次加入Team Flash。他的时间残余坐在邪恶Wells的轮椅上，在他再一次叫“Barry”时打断了他。  
“够了Barry，收起你那不成熟的想法吧。说来有一件事我一直忘了告诉你。我有了一个新名字，是在被你们抛弃的时候取的。”轮椅上的时间残余露出了一个阴沉的假笑。  
“我就是Savitar。”

【4】  
Barry跑了。他有几天没去见他的时间残余，不，现在应该说是Savitar了。他当时是真的想杀了Savitar，他丝毫不怀疑自己心中的恨意。但他忍住了。他看着坐在轮椅上，右颊布满伤疤的时间残余，一时间没能把他和穿着金属战衣的速度死神联系在一起。但这不妨碍他冲着冲着他的副本大吼，“就是你杀了Iris？！”  
Mr. Allen还保持着他刚才的姿势，垂下来的刘海遮住了他的眼睛。“不，是将会。”  
于是Barry跑了。他不知道该怎么去面对他的时间残余。他是Savitar，却不是杀死自己的Iris的Savitar。他还记得他提到Iris时那人眼中熟悉的痛苦，还记得向他大吼时那人微微颤抖的双手。原来追根溯源，这一切竟是他自己的错吗？  
这是一个死结。一个由闪点创造出来的死循环。

【5】  
他终究还是回去了。他的时间残余正坐在阳台上，望着窗外被夕阳浸透的中城。  
“Barry，我们得谈谈。”  
叫做Savitar的时间残余转过身来，“事到如今你还要叫我Barry吗？”  
“是啊。”Barry望着他，“就算你是Savitar，你也依旧是Barry Allen。”他走上前，俯下身，以一个极近的距离凝视着对方的双眼，“无论你变成了谁，你作为闪电侠，作为Barry Allen的记忆都不会消失。我仍然还是你心里的一部分，你永远都是Barry Allen。”他叹了一口气，将自己的额头贴上了对方的额头，注视着他的时间残余有些发红的眼眶，“我很抱歉曾经给你带去的伤害，但如果你愿意的话，我们可以拥有一个共同的未来。”  
当Barry说到“我不能让你为还没做过的事情负责，Barry，回家吧”的时候，轮椅上的Mr. Allen忽然抬起手抱住了他。他听见耳边压抑的哭声。  
他反手抱住了对方，并开始对这个共同的未来感到期待。

【6】  
后来嘛，后来又发生了大事。  
他们这几个月一直在试图阻止的Cicada通过一个名单找到了十几名曾有过犯罪记录的超能力者，并试图杀死他们。Barry在阻止的过程中Cisco又发现Cicada不知道从哪里弄来了个卫星，正以自由落体的速度降落中城。  
Team Flash目前只有他一个战力，可他没办法同时阻挡两个威胁。正当气氛有些绝望的时候，他看见一道红色的闪电冲向正在坠落的卫星。  
那是他的时间残余。  
他眼睁睁地看着他的时间残余被火光吞噬，金红色的闪电和亮橙色的火焰渐渐融为一体，照亮了半边天空。卫星的残骸四散在地，却不见半个人影。

【7】  
又一次危机的过去，又一条生命的逝去。就连Wally恢复神智醒转的喜讯都没能给Barry带来丝毫的喜悦之情。  
他坐在Savitar曾经坐过的位置，凝视着沐浴在朝阳之下的中城，手边放着另一个Barry Allen留给他的信。这次时间残余的牺牲，却让他说不出十年前那番“他会为了我们所有人牺牲他自己”的话了。  
前一晚发生的事并不复杂，就是Savitar在他们不知道的情况下恢复了速度，借了Cisco放在仓库里的备用战衣，最终牺牲了自己。  
Barry回来后，在床边的轮椅上找到了一封信，留给他的信。信的内容不长，他却花了好长时间才有勇气读下去。  
再之后，Barry就一直坐在了那个他曾经坐过的地方，一直呆到了天明。  
自Iris之后，他又一次失去了他的未来。  
“Barr，我们得谈谈。”Joe在他身后敲响了门。  
他站起身来面对Joe。正当Joe以为不会得到回音时，Barry伸手用力抱住了他。Joe也抱住了Barry，“Barr，如果哭出来能让你好受一些的话，你可以哭的。”  
Barry搂着Joe的肩膀哭出了声。“他不一样，Joe。”Joe安慰地拍了拍他的背，“我知道。”  
“他是重要的人。”  
“他是Savitar。”  
不远处，清晨的日光温柔的洒在摊开的信纸上，隐约能看见信首的“Hi Barry”。

_Hi Barry,_

我不太确定你是否能看到这封信。如果你有幸看到了它，这大概是某种恩赐吧。

要不是由于意外来到了2024年，我现在应该还在时间线上的某个角落，为成为神作着准备吧。但因为这次意外，我得以遇见了你和新生的Team Flash，也得以让我有时间来思考，关于我和我的命运。

**Savitar曾是我的全部，但我却不必只是Savitar。**

我感谢2017年的Barry，他使得Team Flash重聚并激励了你。但我更感谢你，是你拯救了我，没有放弃我，给了我温暖和光。你让我意识到相比起Savitar，我还是更愿意做一个**纯粹**的Barry Allen。

我所求的一直不多。一开始是想要没有痛苦，之后是想要活下去。但这一切的源头，在于我作为你的时间残余，没有受到任何人，哪怕是亲朋好友的承认，就只因为我活下来了。我拥有着你的一切记忆与情感，却无人认可我的身份。我因为你的一个念头而创造出来，本在用完之后就要被抛弃。可我**命中注定**要成为Savitar，**注定**要伤害每一个我曾经在意的人。

我寄希望于成为神来避免痛苦。但就算我受到千人景仰万人膜拜，我始终仍觉得少了什么。直到我再次遇见了你。虽然对我来说其实已经过了很久，但对你来说，自创造我以来才过去了三年。很不可思议的是，你的变化很大。你的气色好了很多，不再颓废，仿佛又回到了年轻的时候。你仍旧为Iris的死自责，却也认真的过着当今的每一天，作为闪电侠在中城打击犯罪。我看着你，才终于意识到，就算我脱去了红色战衣，可我作为闪电侠的那部分，作为Barry Allen的那部分，依旧存在于我的内心深处。

自我恢复速度以来已经过去了几天，我却一直没有走。我视你为敌人，却可耻的贪恋你的温暖，向往着你所描绘的家的蓝图。你说我可以一直住在你的公寓里，轮换着承包早餐，一起参加“电影之夜”，去试着被Joe他们接受，甚至可以再养一条狗或者其他什么宠物。我当时虽然在心里大声嘲讽，但不可否认的是，我居然有那么一点点的心动。

所以我对你发火，告诉你我就是Savitar，想着这样你总会离我去，你却仍旧没有放弃我。我们都知道Savitar做过什么，我能感觉到你的生气，你的恨意。你当时想要打我，却顾及着我的伤势没有动手。我们算是大吵了一架，你跑了出去，三天没有来看我。但我知道你一直在想我。**你就是这样的人，Barry，你总能看到别人身上好的一面。**你回来了，告诉我不用为自己还没做过的事负责，就算我们都对历史本来的进程心知肚明。我想就是从那一刻起，我意识到无论我变成什么样子，你都**不会**像之前那样推开我了。

**我不必成为神，因为你就能治愈我的痛苦。你曾带给我黑暗，却又将我引向光明。你一直在我心中。**

虽然我暂时只能呆在S.T.A.R. Lab，但我通过你的记忆得知你们最近在试图阻止一个叫Cicada的人。他很厉害，还有点疯。我看着你们一次次的失利，看着你虽然冲着我笑却藏不住眼睛里的疲惫。那是我这段时间以来第一次感到不甘，你拯救了我，我却对你的困境无能为力。我知道我变了。不管我变成了什么，我都**不再是**那个冷酷的速度之神Savitar了。

因此当我这两天找回速度时，我留了下来。你们都太忙了，根本没有人注意到我的变化。接下去的事你都知道了。Team Flash战力紧缺，你没办法同时对付那个疯子，和就要冲向中城的卫星。

于是我做出了选择。**我不想做一个被命运操控的提线木偶，永远深陷于无法挣脱的死局之中。**比起作为Savitar活着，我更愿意作为Barry Allen的时间残余死去。过去的Barry不会再失去他深爱的女孩，而我也不会让那个疯子伤害你深爱的城市。我本就是作为一个要为你牺牲的的副本而被创造出来，就让我完成我应有的使命吧。**至少这一次，我不再是一个可有可无的英雄了。**

好了，是时候出发了。请原谅我颠三倒四的语句，我从没对别人像现在这样剖析过我的内心。我不畏惧死亡，因为你带给了我希望。**愿在我看不到的地方，你也能成为照亮他人的光。**毕竟就算经历过伤痛，你依旧是那个人人都喜欢的Barry Allen。

** 愿没有我的世界一切安好。 **

_Best,_  
_ Savitar Barry Allen, Your Time Remnant_

Fin.

Easter Egg:  
The more you do it, the less the rules apply to you.


End file.
